First Time Experiences
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo wasn't expecting the first time he saw porn to be with all his friends and he definitely didn't expect to find himself in the bathroom with Izaya Orihara. TWO-SHOT. Smut in 2nd Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Asexuality.

You hear about it, but you rarely ever see true asexuality. You see, there is a difference between _being_ asexual and _wanting_ to be asexual. Most people are the latter, including myself. Why would one want to be asexual you ask? You see, when one chooses a sexuality they are admitting that particular gender causes them to feel something that is completely out of their control. Admitting that an emotion within them make them desire something, even if they don't mentally want the emotion.

Sexuality is powerful and is beyond ones control. Naturally, one would think that the great Izaya Orihara would be in control of his own body and sexual desires. However, as much as I hate to admit it, that is not the case. As much as I want to claim that I am asexual, I am not. My libido is not that of the normal teenage boy, but my sexual desire, though very faint, is still in existence.

"Hey Izaya, are you paying attention?" Shinra asks while waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, yes. I really don't mind what we watch." I say as I wave my hand dismissively. The brunette frowns before pulling out more moves from the piles on the floor and comparing them side by side. I don't know why the idiot has these sleepovers every single month. You would think that we were a bit too old for slumber parties, but Shinra _insists _we have these stupid sleepovers. I place my hand underneath my chin and watch as Shinra, Kodota and Shizuo go through movies for us to watch. Well, more Shinra and Shizuo since Dotachin cares just as much as I do about this whole mess.

My crimson eyes go from Shinra to Dotachin before finally gluing on Shizuo. His caramel eyes were studying the back of a DVD box like he would have a pop quiz on it. That's when it hit me. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I have no idea what Shizu-chan's sexuality is. Something like that is generally easy to figure out, but Shizuo has always been an unpredictable brute. He shows no sexual interest either way. My eyes travel downward towards his broad chest. Shizu-chan was a looker, there was no denying that. That messy blonde hair, tanned skin and toned body would have either gender on their knees in the blink of an eye. Shizuo lifts his head up and meets my crimsons eyes with his caramel ones.

"What the hell are you lookin' at you stupid flea?" My fingers curl into a ball underneath my chin as I flash my signature smirk.

"Shizu-chan, do you like guys?" You could hear a pin drop in the room after my completely _innocent _question. Shinra and Dotachin looked at me in shock as did Shizu-chan. I could almost laugh at their expressions.

"I-Erm-I wha-"

"Do you like girls then?" In interrupt, enjoying the faces that Shizu-chan is giving me. I can tell he is extremely uncomfortable with my abrupt and personal questions, but that only fuels my courtesy. After the initial shock of my question settled into his mind, his eyes tightened into a hard glare, causing me to smirk even more. I just _love _the reactions I am able to invoke from this man~

"You're sick flea!" The blonde protozoan gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Shinra and Dotachin watch Shizu-chan head to the kitchen before glaring at me like _I _did something wrong.

"It was just a question." I say with the flick of the hand.

"Let's…start the movie." The wanna be doctor says in a foolish attempt to avoid his house from being destroyed. Who would have thought that Shizu-chan would get so hung up on such a simple question. Maybe the brute is into incest, he is unnaturally protective of his younger brother. Or maybe he is into beastality, he is a monster~ I chuckle at my own joke.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the sounds of a female moaning. I look up at the television and see two busty blondes, naked and on a bed. The one blonde has her legs spread open while the other has her tongue in the girls clit. The blonde with her legs open throws her head back and lets out a needy moan before reaching up and rubbing her own breasts. It was then that I hear glass shattering on the floor. Looking back, I see Shizu-chan staring in shock at the two lesbians on the television. Ha ha, what an amusing expression!

"What's the matter Shizu-chan? Never seen lesbian porn?" Truthfully, I have never seen lesbian porn either, but I know how it is preformed. I say after Shinra finally finds the off button and turns off the 'oh-so-amusing' movie. The protozoan is rendered speechless as he continues to stare at the now blank screen. Shinra hastily apologizes, saying he has no idea where the movie came from. Honestly it doesn't shock me, his dad always was a freaky man.

I continue to stare at Shizuo, drinking his oh so amusing reaction, before heading southward on the blonde. My crimson orbs settle on the slight bulge that is now forming in the protozoan's pants. Now _that's _an reaction I wasn't expecting.

Shizuo turns sharply on his heel and starts heading up the stairs, muttering something about needing a shower. He and I both know though, that's not what he _needs_. Once Shinra finally gets the DVD situation settled, I slip away and head upstairs towards the bathroom where a certain brute is 'showering'.

Once I am upstairs, I press my ear against the door, but all I can hear is the sound of rushing water. I make a small click sound with my tongue in annoyance and reach for the door handle. They say that curiosity killed the cat. I am indeed a curious cat and this might possibly kill me but I need to know. I lick my lips as I turn the knob...

* * *

_Just something I found on my computer that I wrote about a month ago..There will be a 2nd part which will consist of porn XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo wasn't sure what disgusted him more; the lesbian porn or himself for actually _liking _lesbian porn. It was completely natural though, being a hormonal teenager and all, but not for someone like Shizuo Heiwajima. The blonde actually cared very little about sex nor did he fantasize about it like someone his age would. He had a hard enough time trying to make _friends _let alone get intimate with someone else. Besides, anytime a girl did try and hit on him, he would get disgusted and turned off. He had assumed that it was because he was afraid of hurting them. Deep down, he knew the answer, but that didn't stop him from running full throttle from the truth.

Needless to say, Shizuo had never seen porn before his friend accidentally put it on. That, and the addition of it being gay porn, made his deprived body excited like it never was before. It was a feeling that the tall male wasn't used to. The blonde felt a shiver go down his back and his nether regions grow harder when he thought about the sounds those two women were making while they pleasured each other.

It was normal to be turned on by two girls fucking each other, right? The annoyed teenager let out a groan in frustration as he sat down on the toilet. He tried to clear his mind, but the constant throbbing in his pants demanded his attention. The blonde wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never had this sort of problem before. Sure, he had morning where he woke up hard, but that was simply fixed with a cold, agonizing shower and there was no why in hell he was going to shower in Shinra's freaky house.

The tall teenager ran his hand through his bleached blonde locks as he tried to think of a solution to his troubling situation. He felt his face grow hot as he thought about what he was going to have to do.

Masturbate.

Shizuo had never masturbated before. The thought of touching himself made him feel dirty. The blonde remembered back in sex ed that they said masturbation was healthy and normal, but he couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong. Like he was indulging in some sort of forbidden fruit. However, his throbbing penis begged to differ.

With hesitant fingers, Shizuo began to unzip the zipper on his pants. The sound of the zipper being undone bounced off the walls, only making the blonde feel even worse about himself. He was going to be completely disgusted with himself once this whole thing was over. He pushed down his pants just enough that he could see the bulge in his boxers. Shy fingers pressed against the wet bump. He took a slight inhale before dipping his fingers underneath his waist band and freeing his hot rod from it's restraints.

God, the cool air on his burning penis alone felt amazing. The blonde male closed his eyes and grabbed his length before experimentally pulling upwards. A low groan escaped his lips at the foreign feelings of pleasure. He moved his hand down to his shaft and pulled upwards once again. The horny teenager had to bite his lip to prevent the moan form passing his lips. He slowly began to pick up the pace. The blonde didn't tried to keep in the erotic sounds that he was making, but the friction just felt so god damn good! Shizuo was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn't even hear the door open or notice the crimson colored eyes that were staring at him.

Izaya stood staring in shock and excitement. Unlike Shizuo, the raven wasn't shy about sex. He has been with so many people and seen so much porn that it was really hard for his lower regions to stir. The rare sight of his enemy masturbating, however, was a scene that immediately caused his whole body to go hot. It was quite a erotic sight that was sprawled out before him. The strongest man in Ikebukuro was sitting there, legs wide, moaning due to his own inflected pleasure. The future informant shifted slightly as he felt his own pants begin to tighten. Part of him wanted to make his presence known to the blonde and the other part of him wanted to just remain watching.

"F-Fuck.." Shizuo let out as he pushed his pants down more and pick up his pace. Izaya grew harder and harder each moment that his drank in the sinful sight. The blonde let out a low grunt before he started to thrust upwards into his hand.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore.

Shizuo's heart almost stopped when he felt a hand grab onto his. His eyes snapped open and immediately locked onto Izaya's. The blonde was about to get up and kill the smaller male, but then the future informant got on his knees and positioned himself between Shizuo's legs. Caramel eyes watched with curiosity and confusion before snapping open wide when the raven haired male put his tip in his mouth.

"A-Ahh" Shizuo was trying to keep his moans in, but the wetness of Izaya's mouth felt amazing on his sensitive member. The future informant licked the blonde's slit experimentally, earning a low moan. He smirked before taking more of the taller male into his mouth. His body was moving completely on it's own as it was possessed by lust that Izaya longed to get rid of. His lust controlled him and he didn't like that. Those thoughts, however, weren't on his mind right now. The only thing that he could think about was the delicious meat that was in his mouth. The dark haired teenager groaned slightly due to his tight restraints on his lower regions. Shizuo shuttered at the vibrations that was sent through him before letting out a low groan. The future informant put a hand on the blonde's toned thigh, rubbing small circles on it before letting it shift over to begin to massage the taller male's ball sack.

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to grab the Izaya by his dark locks and pull him upwards into a sloppy kiss.

"This is so fucking disgusting." The blonde said as they parted before leaning and claiming that sinful mouth once again. Izaya immediately parted his lips when he felt a wet tongue pressing against them in hopes to be let in. A battle of dominance began between the two males as teeth clashed and tongues wrapped around each other in hopes of pinning the others. "Remind me to kill you when this is over." Izaya smirked before getting up from the dirty floor and straddling the others hips.

"Likewise Shizu-chan." Izaya tilted his head slightly to kiss Shizuo deeper. He started to rock his hips forward, rubbing his painful hard bulge into the others exposed lower regions. Shizuo groaned before rocking his hips forward as well, meeting Izaya's. The blonde pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forward against the dark haired males with his eyes closed.

"F-Fuck." This felt so wrong. He was doing this with Izaya, on the toilet none the less! But he couldn't bring himself to stop. His dick was speaking volumes and he couldn't resist it. The taller male reached down and unzipped the others pants, hastily pulling them down trying to receive his prize underneath. Izaya took the hint and got off Shizuo's lap to remove his pants and boxers completely. He moaned seductively at the cold air the hit against his lower regions. Caramel colored eyes locked on to the dark haired male's hard dick. Izaya smirked when he caught the other looking at him.

"Like what you see Shizu-chan?" The blonde tore his eyes away from the future informant's manhood.

"Shut up flea." Izaya disregarded to the others comment and got back on the others lap. Once again, he began to thrust forward, rubbing their painfully hard members together. The friction felt amazing and the pace was quickly picked up. The room was filled with their suppressed moans as both males tried to keep quiet. The blonde reached his hand down in search for the smaller male's puckered hole. His finger pressed against the hole hesitantly before slowly easing its way into Izaya's opening. The smaller male moaned when Shizuo pressed his finger all the way in. The blonde wiggled his finger around before pulling it out and thrusting it back in.

"Mmmm." Izaya leaned forward and bite hard into the junction of Shizuo's neck and collarbone. The blonde groaned and pulled his finger out completely to add another. The smaller male bit down harder at the feeling of being stretched. He licked at the metallic blood that was now oozing out of the wound he created. He moaned in pleasure sending more blood down to Shizuo's already painfully hard member. The blonde knew that Izaya probably wasn't completely stretched, but he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed onto Izaya's small hips and lifted him up to carefully position his prepped hole with his aching member. The dark haired male wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as he felt himself be lowered onto the others dick.

The blonde bit his lip as he pushed himself into the other until he was fully in. Shizuo moaned as he sat there letting Izaya adjust to being filled. The smaller male panted and lifted himself up ever so slowly to let himself be penetrated by the other. The taller male grabbed onto the others hips to help him start to move up and down.

"W-who knows that Shizu-chan would r-react this way to his first time seeing p-porn.." Shizuo pulled Izaya completely out and plunged himself back in fully.

"S-Shut up flea.." Izaya gave up trying to keep his moans in and started to moan like a bitch in heat as he started to ride the other faster.

"Oh god, y-yes!" Shizuo started to angle himself experimentally. The smaller male nearly screamed in pleasure. "OHH yes, mmm, th-there!" The blonde complained and started to hit that area over and over turning the future informant into a moaning mess. He felt himself becoming close but refused to come before the flea. He grabbed onto Izaya's dick and pump him in rhythm of his thrusts. The smaller male threw his head back and laughed manically. "Fuck yes..who knew being d-done by a monster felt soo-Ahh!" White spattered on Shizuo's chest. The blonde smirked in victory and let himself come in the other with a loud groan.

* * *

Shizuo almost broke his pencil in frustration as he tried to make sense of the math that was written on his test. Why was it that they math they did in class and homework was never the same as the math that was on their tests!?

Just then he show a note drop onto his desk. He looked around and saw Izaya's back as he walked out of the room. The blonde lifted an eyebrow and picked up the note. His face started to turn read as he read the neatly written words on the paper. _'I'm feeling like some porn~' _The blonde looked around before crushing the note and getting up to head towards the door, right on the heels of the flea.

Maybe porn wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

* * *

_One of my head canons for Shizuo is that he gets extremely aroused by lesbian porn XD So yeah, I guess this fic is sort of dedicated to that head canon? I hope it was good! **Please review~**_


End file.
